(i miss everything about you)
spoilers for kibou hen Dialogue only, Canon Divergence AU, Major Character Death Naegi/Kirigiri companion to Outgoing Calls and One Million Missed Calls summary tell me a bedtime story, one where i die at the end Two months, one week, four days, and nine hours have passed since Kyouko Kirigiri's death. Her phone is still ringing, ringing, ringing off the hook. i miss everything about you "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri, the head of the 14th branch of the Future Foundation. I am currently occupied, so please leave your name and number, and I will return your phone call. Otherwise, please direct your call to a separate branch." "Hi, Kyouko. Your cellphone isn't in service anymore. "I said I wouldn't call you anymore, but I need help, I really do. I've never felt so alone before, and I feel so stupid about it too. "Asahina-san, Hagakure-kun... even Togami-kun and Fukawa-san are here. But here I am, playing the hero and calling your phone. "I'm sorry. I was so sure things were going to be okay. You survived, we were going to be safe, and then... "And then you died, and it's still my fault." - "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri, the head of the 14th branch of the Future Foundation. I am currently occupied, so please leave your name and number, and I will return your phone call. Otherwise, please direct your call to a separate branch." "I still have all your messages on my answering machine. You called me a lot. "Sometimes, I listen to them. They make me feel so much better, especially when I feel sick. "Isn't it strange? Hearing your voice should stab me in the chest, but instead it... it makes me feel safe. "You deserved better than me. You deserved better in general. "I'm so sorry, I feel so sick right now, I have to go." - "Hi, you've reached Makoto Naegi! Please leave your name and number at the tone, I promise to call you back!" "So you give me your number, and then miss my first call? ...That's just like you. "I just want to say that I found an apartment. It's not very big, but it's enough. Would you like to come over for dinner? "Call me soon." - "Hi, you've reached Makoto Naegi! Please leave your name and number at the tone, I promise to call you back!" "Naegi-kun, you can't just tell me that you found survivors of that school, and then vanish. "The Future Foundation wants to put them into protective custody. "Let me know what's going on soon, okay? "...And stay safe." - "Hi, you've reached Makoto Naegi! Please leave your name and number at the tone, I promise to call you back!" "You told me not to call during your meeting, I know. "But... I think I've uncovered something unfortunate. "Those survivors, they're... not survivors. "Please call me, I have to talk to you in person." - "Hi, you've reached Makoto Naegi! Please leave your name and number at the tone, I promise to call you back!" "Munakata-san is going to find out that you're harbouring the remnants of despair eventually. "I know what you're going to say, you're going to rehabilitate them. Just because the Neo World Program worked once, doesn't mean it'll fix them. "They ended the world, Naegi-kun. "...I know. You're going to protect them no matter what. That's just like you, isn't it?" - "Hi, you've reached Makoto Naegi! Please leave your name and number at the tone, I promise to call you back!" "I don't know if someone blabbed, or if we weren't careful, but they know. They know we have the remnants. "I'm playing ignorant right now, but if you don't figure out something soon, we're all screwed. "...Should we send them to Jabberwock Island? The system isn't ready yet, but we can hole them up there if we have to. "Please, don't do anything foolish. "I want you to come back safe and sound." - "Hi, you've reached Makoto Naegi! Please leave your name and number at the tone, I promise to call you back!" "We've done all we can. Either the simulation works, or it doesn't. "No matter what, The Future Foundation will have our hides when we return. "...I don't regret it either." - "Hi, you've reached Makoto Naegi! Please leave your name and number at the tone, I promise to call you back!" "They're calling you to trial. You didn't have to put yourself up as the lone perpetrator, Togami-kun and I are just as guilty. "Please, you have to be strong. Sakakura-san and Munakata-san are going to push you until you break. "...I love you. I don't want to lose you to this. "It's going to be okay. We'll make it out together." - "Hi, you've reached Makoto Naegi! Please leave your name and number at the tone, I promise to call you back!" "They're letting me make one call a day in this hospital. "I'm still sick, but I really appreciate all the messages you're leaving on my cell. It means a lot. "I'll be home soon, I promise." - "Hi, you've reached Makoto Naegi! Please leave your name and number at the tone, I promise to call you back!" "It's Kyouko. Call me when you wake up. "...And thank you for the phone calls." - "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri, the head of the 14th branch of the Future Foundation. I am currently occupied, so please leave your name and number, and I will return your phone call. Otherwise, please direct your call to a separate branch." "That was the last message you ever left me. I remember that I called as soon as I could, and you picked up, and it was wonderful. "...You lied to me. You said that the poison was no problem, that you'd be home within the week. "You told me to call you Kyouko. "You told me that you loved me. "You wanted to prepare me for the fact that you weren't going to come back, right? "Why? Why did you lie? To protect me? All you did was hurt me! "...I know. It's just like you to try and protect me." - "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri, the head of the 14th branch of the Future Foundation. I am currently occupied, so please leave your name and number, and I will return your phone call. Otherwise, please direct your call to a separate branch." "The Future Foundation wants to disconnect your phone number. I keep trying to hold them off, but they say we don't need it anymore. "I still need it. "I need it, and I need you, and I just want to hold you in my arms and... "I love you, Kyouko. "...I'll always be by your side." Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Naegiri Category:Finished Stories